Toolbot
The Toolbot is a playable Shockbot in Minion Warfare. Its main weapon is the Boom Glove, an attack with 10 ammo that throws small bombs that do fair damage and fly in an arc. It is also able to throw a wrench like a boomerang, ride a Sawbot, or take to the air with a Dronebot. Its Minion rival is the Springear. Abilities Basic Attacks *'Boom Glove': This is the Toolbot's main attack. It throws a small bomb that flies in a small arc. The bomb does not immediately explode upon impact. By pressing the Red Button again, you can detonate this bomb on command. This attack has 10 ammunition. **''Detonating the Boom Glove bomb while a burrowing Chomper is nearby will force the Chomper to surface.'' *'Wrencharang': Toolbot throws a wrench like a boomerang. This wrench flies a short distance and then returns to Toolbot. Special Abilities *'Sawbot': Toolbot proceeds to ride around on a robotic circular saw, giving him increased speed and jumping abilities for a short time. **If a burrowing Chomper emerges underneath a Toolbot riding a Sawbot, the Chomper will only swallow the blade, sparing the Toolbot and taking damage from the Sawbot. *'Dronebot': Toolbot remotely pilots a small flying Shockbot with a laser turret and low health. **''Both Springear and Toolbot can construct machines on Machine Pads in Minions and Mechs, although it isn't listed as one of their in-game abilities.'' Variants *Greasy Toolbot *Spark Toolbot *Torched Toolbot Upgrades Kaboom Glove Increases the damage output and blast radius of the Boom Glove Homing Wrench The Wrencharang, when thrown, homes in on the nearest Shockbot Speedy Chopper Increases the speed of the Dronebot Strategies As Toolbot The Toolbot functions similar to the Cannot. Equipped with the Sawbot for quick movement, critical impact damage with the Boom Glove, and the Dronebot to scout new areas. The main target of the Toolbot is Chomper due to having a way to counter their Burrow Ability (Boom Glove) and immune to instant death when on the Sawbot. It has got the Dronebot which can be devastating due to its Shockbot Lasers, which can kill most plants in a few shots. It is worth a mention about its suppressive abilities. Because of the Boom Gloves's splash damage, it can be used to faze out enemies and push them back because they want to move out of the way of damage. Furthermore, by building teleporters, it can create very useful shortcuts for its teammates. It can also create Shockbot Turrets to protect the teleporters. On the whole, it is much more suited to riding from teleporter to teleporter to support the team and/or rushing in to get quick kills. Against Toolbot Chucky is probably the best choice to counter the Toolbot due to its short range on the Wrencharang. It has enough power to kill him in a few hits and has barriers to be careful. Also, the Snerlin can be useful because it can heal off any damage, then hit it hard at range with the Magic Beam. Customization Hats #Screw Head #Tar Bucket #Paint Bucket #Gear Head #Cinderblock #Trashy #Whirlygig #Manhole Cover #Chunky Chip #Target Lid Uniques (Tools) #Fruit Torso #Coin Torso #Sand Torso #Coal Torso #Ice Cube Torso Trivia *Toolbot's Minion counterpart is the Springear. Category:Team Shockbot Category:Toolbot Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Classes